Ash and Anthea
by WitChan
Summary: AshxAnthea.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a boy in his mid-teens, is walking around a popular city called Castelia in Unova, while his beloved Pokemon, a  
Pikachu, is laying on his shoulder. After his journey in Kalos ended, he decided to live here instead of returning to Pallet Town, his birth place in Kanto. He and Pikachu live in a hotel room called D4. The hotel's not far from them.

About the stuff he's wearing, he wears a hat with a lighting logo, a white shirt that says "Power to the Pokemon!",  
light blue pants, blue shoes, a plain watch on his right arm, and sunglasses on his hat. He bought all of them here and the total amount was $43,86.

During his revisit here, he saw the people he and Pikachu already met, but not all of them. Some of them didn't live  
in Castelia City, but they come here once in a while.

Ash suddenly stops his tracks, seeing a familiar face near Castelia's mall. Ash rushes to her, and he notices her smiling at him. Her name is Anthea.

"Hi, Anthea," Ash said. Like most people Ash met, he remembered her name.

"Hi, Ash," Anthea said, moving a little closer to Ash, still giving him that cute smile of hers. "How are you  
doing?"

"Good," Ash said.

"That's great. I'm doing good myself," Anthea said. She has a pink skirt, a blue shirt saying "freedom", cheap pink  
heels, no socks, and a rose tattoo on her back.

"How's Concordia, by the way?" Ash asked. Concordia is Anthea's foster sister.

"Fine," Anthea replied.

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you again. I gotta go," Ash said.

"Hope we meet again, Ash," Anthea said as Ash walks away from her. Looking at his ass, Anthea licks her lips. During the Team Plasma saga, Anthea developed a huge crush on Ash. She never told anybody about it, not even N or Concordia. Now that Ash is back in Unova, she can hang out with him as much as she want.

* * *

A few days later, Ash and Pikachu enter Nimbasa City, a place with an amazing amusement park. Then, he sees Anthea again, and he comes closes to her.

"Ash, my friend. Glad to see you," Anthea said.

"Me too," Ash said.

Touching Ash's shoulders, Anthea said, "Ash. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Anthea?" Ash asked.

"I... I... I want you to hang out with me at the amusement park, that's if you feel like it," Anthea replied. She  
was going to say that she love Ash, but she's afraid.

"I won't mind doing that," Ash said as Anthea moves her hands away from his shoulder. "Are we doing this now or  
later?"

"Now," Anthea replied.

"Cool," Ash said.

"I'll let us get in with my money, Ash," Anthea said.

"No, I'll do it," Ash said.

"I have a load of money, Ash. You can save yours," Anthea said. Right after Ghethis and other members of Team Plasma got arrested, Anthea, Concordia, and N sold most of Ghethis' personal items and they became filthy rich.

"Alright, then," Ash said.

In the amusement park, Anthea sees a ride where she wants to go, grabs Ash's hand, and drags him toward the ride. It's a spinning spaceship.

"Let's ride on that, Ash!" Anthea said, pointing at the ride.

"K," Ash said.

Inside the spaceship, Ash, Anthea, and many other scream with joy, having fun. Pikachu couldn't join Ash and Anthea because the owner of the amusement park banned Pokemon from riding rides for humans only, including human-shaped Pokemon. Pikachu didn't care, though.

"This is awesome!" Anthea exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Ash agreed.

After a few minutes, Ash and Anthea return to Pikachu as the rest from the ride walk away in random directions.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, climbing on Ash to lay on his shoulder.

"Of course we have a great time, Pikachu," Ash said.

"So, where do you want to go next, Ash?"

"The Merry Go 'Round," Ash replied.

"Then let's get there!" Anthea said.

At the Merry Go 'Round, Ash, Anthea, and Pikachu sit together in a seat while the rest are sitting on the Rapidashs  
and Ponytas. It's not as fun as the last ride they had, however, but it's a good choice for the two.

"Yes, it's going faster! That's what I'm talking about!" Anthea said.

"That'll make the ride better," Ash said.

"Indeed. It wouldn't make sense to go around in normal or slow speed at the time," Anthea said.

"It that were to happen, no one would ride on them for the rest of their lives," Ash said.

"Yep. People want fast rides, not slow and medium," Anthea said.

A few hours later, Ash, Anthea, and Pikachu exit the amusement. They have a great time here. They ride on different  
rides, ate junk food and regular food, played different games in the game sections, and threw up after riding rides with extreme speed.

"That was fun, Ash. I'll see you later," Anthea said.

"Okay, Anthea," Ash said as he and Pikachu watch Anthea leave them.

* * *

More days later, Ash and Pikachu are looking below at the Driftveil Drawbridge. It's been an hour since they were  
doing this. Anthea shows up, and she moves towards Ash and Pikachu.

"Hi, guys!" Anthea said, distracting Ash and Pikachu.

"Anthea!" Ash said, coming towards Anthea to give her a hug and Anthea blushes. She's about to grab his ass until  
Ash breaks the hug.

"Have any plans later today?" Anthea asked.

"No. Why did you ask?"

"Because I want us to hang out together at Castelia's famous restaurant."

"I see. I was planning on going there later this week, but we can do it today," Ash said.

"Oh, thank you!" Anthea said, hugging Ash again.

"Hey, Ash!" someone said as she moves toward Anthea, Ash, and Pikachu and it's Concordia. She's wearing the same stuff as Anthea, but with a yellow shirt with the same word and without a tattoo on her back.

"Hello, Concordia," Ash said. Anthea glares at Concordia for talking to her crush. She did the same to other girls  
during her time with Ash at the amusement park.

"Anthea told me a few days ago that you, her, and Pikachu had fun at the amusement park," Concordia said.

"Yeah, we did. We're going out again, by the way," Ash said.

"Oh, cool. Mind if I join you guys?"

"Hell no," Anthea replied rudely.

"Whatever you say, Anthea," Concordia said as she walks away.

"What time are we heading there, Anthea?" Ash asked.

"Eight 'o clock," Anthea replied.

At the restaurant, known as "Everyone's paradise", Ash and Pikachu head near it, seeing a waving Anthea. She stops as the Kanto natives stand next to her.

"Right on time, Ash. Let's doing this," Anthea said.

Inside, Ash and Anthea join Pikachu on the table with their plate of food, drinks, forks, and butter knives. Ash  
bought a juicy steak, spicy chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni cheese, a cherry pie, a few chocolate chip cookies, and orange soda, while Anthea bought spinach, two pieces of corn, french-fries, hot dogs, a hot potato, root beer, pepperoni pizza, and beets, costing them over fifty dollars.

Pikachu grabs a chocolate chip cookies as Ash and Anthea begin eating. Ash is using his butter knife and fork to eat  
his steak as Anthea takes a hot dog and bites a piece of it off to chew it. Then, Anthea grabs a bit of spinach and put it in  
her mouth.

"Mmm..." Anthea said, enjoying her food.

Still eating, Ash looks at Anthea. He's starting to grow his feelings to Anthea, unbeknownst to her. Anyway, he  
stops eating his steak, focusing on his spicy chicken and mashed potatoes as he eats them both. As Athena finishes her spinach, she gives Pikachu some of her french fries before finishing the rest. Then, she takes care of the hot dog she bit off earlier.

"God, this is good..." Ash talks with his mouth full.

"I'm with you, man..." Anthea said. Now she eats her corn.

"No wonder it's expensive... People on vacation should come here before they return to their old city or town..."  
Ash said.

"I agree..." Anthea said.

Some time later, Ash, Anthea, and Pikachu leave the restaurant full.

"Man. I feel like I need some rest..." Ash said, touching his stomach.

"Pika..." Pikachu said.

"I think my stomach's about to explode... ugh... damn food was too goddamn good... Bye, Ash..." Anthea said.

"Bye, Anthea. See you soon," Ash said.

* * *

Several days later, Ash is sitting on bench, looking at the sky. He's still in Castelia City. Pikachu was nowhere  
around Ash, since he's sleeping in his hotel room.

Anthea appears, joining Ash and Ash turns his attention to her.

"Ash," Anthea said.

"What do you want, Anthea? You want us to hang out elsewhere?"

"No, it's not that. I wanna tell you something and it's important."

"There's something I should tell you too, Anthea, but you go first."

"No, Ash. You do it."

"Are you sure, Anthea?"

"Yes, Ash."

"Okay, then," Ash said. He touches Anthea's hands with hers. "Anthea... I think I love you."

"Y-You... love me...?" Anthea smiled widely, blushing.

"Yes," Ash said.

"You should know this, Ash. I love you too," Anthea said.

"Anthea..." Ash said, a tear falls out of his right eye.

Their confessions lead them to a kiss, distracting people walking on the sidewalks. Then, they break their kiss.

"Yeah, it's not safe to kiss in public. Let's have fun in my hotel room," Ash said.

"Sounds like a good idea, Ash. I hate it when people look at you doing stuff when it has nothing to do with them,"  
Anthea said.

Getting up with Anthea, Ash heads straight to his hotel room as Anthea follows him; the ones looking at them  
continue to do what they're doing. In the hotel, Ash uses his hotel card to open the door, waking Pikachu up. Then, he and Anthea walk in, closing the door as Anthea begins to take everything off him. Pikachu jumps off the bed. Ash strips naked as a naked Anthea lies on the bed and spreads her legs.

Joining Anthea on the bed, Ash sticks his tongue out, moving it deep inside Anthea's cunt as Anthea gasps a little.  
Then, Ash licks it, making Anthea moan as he looks at her. Anthea looks at him too with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Don't stop, love... Your tongue feels so FUCKING good..." Anthea said.

"I won't stop, Anthea," Ash thought.

Grabbing her right breast, she slowly moves it in circles, teasing the left breast as she pinches it hard, calling  
out Ash's name. Ash loves it when Anthea calls out his name like that.

Now he covers Anthea's vagina with his lips, still licking it. Saliva drips out of his mouth to touch the blanket.  
The mess he made wasn't a big deal anyway, since the employees here clean the rooms up and replace the blankets with fresh ones.

Putting two of his fingers together, Ash plunges Anthea's anus all the way inside, thrusting it in and out as Anthea  
moans louder. Pinching the other nipple, Anthea begs for more. To her, the feeling from her ass and cunt was incredibly good.

With the other hand, Ash uses one finger to caress through Anthea's clit, moving his tongue faster. He knows what  
Anthea want and it's a climax. Ending his licking on the vagina, he tastes her clit, finger fucking her vagina harder as ifhe's using his penis.

Anthea finally reaches her orgasm and she tells Ash to stop playing with her privates. He did as Anthea cools off.  
After Anthea calms down, Ash sits on his knees as Anthea goes closer to his cock, opening her mouth as she grabs Ash's ass, squeezing it rough as she mouths Ash's cock.

Anthea strokes it, making sucking sounds as she closes her eyes. Moaning, Ash rubs Anthea's hair, telling her finger  
his ass. Hearing Ash's words, Anthea uses her fingers to pound Ash's ass, moving her head faster as her saliva falls on Ash's legs.

"That's what I'm talking about, love... Suck my stick faster..." Ash said.

Anthea didn't stop. Her acting fast over Ash's dick was enjoyable for both, especially Anthea. Now she acts dirtier  
by gagging on his cock, slapping Ash's ass hard as Ash helps her stay like this with his hand.

"Take it, darling..." Ash said.

After twenty-seconds, Anthea frees from his cock, coughing loud. Then, she rubs Ash's dick with her face, licking  
Ash's scrotum as she adds one more finger in his asshole.

"Don't be afraid to make me cum, Anthea..." Ash said.

Anthea wasn't. She's willing to do it. She resumes sucking on Ash's penis, moving faster again as she squeezes his  
balls.

"Cum, sexy, cum!" Anthea thought.

Ash's cock ejaculates, filling Anthea's mouth with his love juices, pulling Anthea off his cock and balls as she  
tastes his cum around her mouth. After Ash's breathing return to normal, Anthea swallows his sperm down her throat, pushing Ash on the bed to make him leg on it. Opening her legs close to Ash's dick, she lowers herself to sit on it, placing her hands on Ash's stomach.

She begins bouncing on it, moaning once again. Her breasts were bouncing with her.

"Holy fuck, this is even better..." Anthea said.

"No doubt about that, Anthea..." Ash said.

Anthea speeds up to make this more interesting. She had a dream like this last night without any clothes on. They  
did other things in that dream, including a non-stop 69 position in front of Pikachu. Speaking of Pikachu, he climbs on the bed to see the action close it. He was enjoying this so far. His favorite part during this was the one where Anthea plays with his privates, most notably the cock.

After ten minutes of intense bouncing, Anthea falls on Ash to calm down, she and Ash smile at one another. When it  
comes to sex, Anthea and Ash will act aggressive to each other.

"Let's make out before we fuck and lick each other again," Anthea said.

"I love that idea, Anthea," Ash said.

The couple kiss again.

The End


End file.
